


Loosing Game

by Groovyfrooty



Series: Ahahaha Minecraft Seggs Fics go BRRRR [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Edgeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovyfrooty/pseuds/Groovyfrooty
Summary: Ahahah im making this a series instead of a single fic(Poly D-Team Edgeplay and Overstim)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ahahaha Minecraft Seggs Fics go BRRRR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Loosing Game

It all started with dreams cocky ass, really. When he said that he could beat sapnap and George in a 2v1 bedwars game, easily overestimating his skill. But C'mon, hes a Leo. Which is also why he slammed his headset onto his desk and quickly shut off his PC when he fell into the void. Why was he so frustrated about loosing though, you may ask? Its because of that goddamn bet sapnap had made him agree to. And because of his ego, dream would have to bottom for the first time in months.

\-----------------------------

Dream had taken a seat on his bed and to hopefully take his mind off the inevitable, started to scroll twitter. Although after a while of scrolling through shitty threads by Quackity and Karl that would have been better staying in the DM's, he hears a creak and looks over to see his two boyfriends opening the door. And they didn't look happy. That's when dream understood he was fucked, literally. Sap made a motion with his finger for dream to go to the end of the bed and he didn't want to know what what would happen if he disobeyed.

"There you are, slut. Think you could ignore us? Dont forget your punishment for that cocky attitude." The younger spoke roughly, the tone causing dream to become more worried for his ass.

"Look Sap, hes already so hot and bothered." George teased, then approached dream and bent down over the foot of the bed to whisper in his ear. "Cant wait to fuck that ego out of you, have you whimpering and begging to cum." This caused dream to let a long sigh as he tried to shift away from George only to have his wrist pulled forward, yanking him off the bed and to his knees. George kneels down next to him, then quickly pulls off Dreams shirt and tosses it aside. Surprisingly he feels the grip around his wrist loosen only to have then forced behind his back and bound together with rope by the youngest that he was presumably getting this whole time.

All of a sudden, the hands that were once all over him are now only a slight ghosting feeling that have left goosebumps on the back of his neck. In front of him, he sees George stand up and start to fumble with his belt while hearing shuffling from behind. Once George has gotten his belt off and his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers, he feels a pair of hands snake around his waist and start with his belt as well. Once Sap had finally gotten dream to shuffle out of his sweatpants and boxers, George already had his cock out as his fingers went to tilt dreams chin up before roughly pushing into the tight heat of his mouth.

While dream was distracted with trying not to choke on Georges sudden movements, he let out a surprising gasp as he felt a large, warm hand wrap around him and give a few lazy strokes before pulling away. The hand came back moments later, but this time he felt something small and silicone resting in his palm. The actions of both of them continues for what seemed like forever, the pleasure sap giving him was so much and not enough at the same time. He was about ready to start begging around Georges cock for sap to speed up before he felt Saps hand speed up on its own and the small object in his palm whirring to life. The obscene noise he let out as soon as the waves of pleasure from the vibrator hit him would be engraved in the other twos mind for a long time. He continues moaning around George's dick, sending small waves of pleasure down his length, and gaining small grunts in return.

It all felt to good to be true, to be on the edge of cumming this early, so strange that they would let him get release this quick. The salty taste of George on his tongue as he released more pre-cum showed he was also close. How could this be a punishment? Or even a loss?

"S-sap, im close. Please-" And then all of the pleasure was brutally ripped away from him as he felt saps hand retract as he set the vibrator down.

"No, P-please I was so close. Please let me come." He begged, his eyes starting to well with tears as he felt more shifting behind him.

He could barely make out Saps next words, his head was too cloudy. "Aww, cant let you have it that easy sweetheart, this is a punishment after all." Dream shivered upon hearing the word 'punishment' before noticing that Sap start to mumble to George again, although his head too hazy from the edging to understand what he was actually saying. Then next thing he noticed was feeling George pull out of his mouth and causing a thin stream of spit connecting from his tip to leak down onto dreams chin before his back was roughly pushed forwards as he was folded over his knees and his face inches away from the ground. He looked up and saw George dropped down as well and was getting ready to push back into his mouth, then feeling sap rub a lubed finger teasing his hole as George re-entered his mouth.

Sap continued to tease him for a minute or so before slowly pushing the finger into him, earning a loud whine from Dream at the temperature of the still cold lube, and a throaty grunt from George as he thrusted roughly into dreams mouth clearly enjoying the vibrations dream was making on his dick.

"Oh you like that don't you Dreamie, you like being stretched out on Saps fingers, love feeling the burn. Such a little pain slut." George said cockily as Sap pushed in another finger.

"Mmhm!" Dream hummed in approval, his voice already sounding wrecked.

He whined loudly as Sap pulled out his fingers, missing the stimulation. Although the feeling was short lived as he felt the youngest tip press against his entrance, moaning loudly as he started to slowly push in. And Oh god, it felt so fucking good and he was only halfway done. Sapnap was thicker than average and he had only prepped dream with two fingers because he knew dream enjoyed the pain in the stretch.

Once he was all the way in, he waited for a moment before teasingly rolling his hips and earning a loud moan in response, no signs of pain showing. He continues to lightly roll his hips before reaching down to stroke dream in time with his thrusts. He felt like he was floating, when Sap sped up and simultaneously stroked him faster, quickly discovering his prostate and reputedly thrusting into it, earning loud whines from dream every time he hit it.

George must have really been enjoying the vibrations because he started thrusting harder and faster into dreams mouth. And oh God, dream thought he was going to explode from pleasure. The feeling of being so goddamn full from both ends had his brain fuzzy.

"Fuck, Dream. I'm gonna cum." George warned. This caused Dream let out a long, low moan trying to push George over the edge as he came down his throat, before pulling out last second and getting a little bit of his cum on Dreams face. If he hadn't just cummed, George would definitely be rock solid at the sight of dream right now, hair a mess, eyes in the back of his head, mouth slightly agape as slight traces of Georges cum leaked down his past his chin while he was being brutally fucked from behind.

When dream finally spoke up, his voice sounded wrecked. "S-sap, I'm gonna cum.. please let me cum-" He chocked out.

"Go ahead sweetie." He said in response and sped up his thrust and stroking even more.

"O-OH GOD! SAPNAP! CUM-CUMMING!" He screamed out before releasing all over the ground, his thighs quivering as he felt the endless waves of pleasure from being denied orgasm and on edge for so long leave him.

"Such a good boy for us." George said, tilting up his hanging head with one finger to stare into Green eyes. Sparks of fear starting to show in them as he realized that sapnap hadn't stopped yet.

"Wait, p-please. Its t-to muCH! MGHh!" He was cut off by a high pitched whine as sap only got rougher and continued to slam into his prostate. He let his head slip from Georges grip, ducking it to rest on the floor before clenching his fist tied behind his back, desperately trying to find something to grip.

The younger leaned over dreams body and quickly connected his lips with the back of dreams neck and whispering. "Oh baby, you haven't forgot that this is a punishment now have you?" A shudder ran up dreams body.

When Sap leaned back up, he pulled up dreams torso halfway so he can be more exposed for George to lean down and quickly start to stoke him again.

"NGH! A-ah, P-please George..." He complained loudly.

"Please what Dream? Want me to stop? Oh but doesn't it feel so good?" George whispered lustfully into his ear.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease- mgAH!" Dream moaned, practically screaming as he released all over Georges hand, cumming for the second time.

This causing him to tighten around sapnap making him grunt out. "Mmm, gonna cum. So tight Dreamie."

"I-Inside, please?" He pleaded, wanting the feeling of being full to last after he pulled out.

"Anything for you sweetie, you've been so good. Taken your punishment so well." He said, giving a few more rough thrust before releasing inside dream, covering his insides with all of the hot and sticky fluid.

He then slowly pulled out, watching as dream pathetically collapsed onto the ground with his thighs shaking, cum leaking out of his hole and his eves screwed shut in pleasure.

It was George who untied his wrist that were bound together and pulled him up backwards onto the bed, then quickly wiping him down with a towel that Sap gave him. He then rested Dreams head gently against the pillow and curled up in front of him. Next feeling Sap get in the bed behind Dream and wrap his arms gently around his torso, putting his lips to the back of Dreams neck and whispering sweet praises about how he was such a 'good boy' and that he 'took it so well' until all 3 of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream had to get back at them.


End file.
